


Giving Him Excitations

by Politzania



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Tony Stark is a sneaky,  kinky SOB and Steve kinda loves it; it certainly makes their next team meeting more interesting.Written for  Tony Stark Bingo Square  S2 - Vibes in Public.





	Giving Him Excitations

“What’s this?” Steve asked, looking over the gadget Tony had tossed to him. Fitting neatly into the hollow of his palm, it had a button on one side, and a thumbwheel on the other. 

“Just an idea I’ve been tinkering with.” His lover’s casual response piqued Steve’s attention; the amused smile and glint in Tony’s eye meant that he had something up his sleeve. 

Steve decided to play along. “Go on.” 

Tony’s grin got even wider. “Well, I’ve been thinking of ways to indulge my exhibitionism kink without besmirching Captain America’s sterling image.” He gestured toward the gadget Steve was holding. “So I came up with that. A remote control for a toy currently in close contact with certain intimate body parts of mine. It's got quite a range, so I can go about my day and hope that you'll give me a little surprise now and then. ” 

Steve’s cheeks flushed slightly as he took in Tony’s explanation. “So, you’re wanting me to get you off just out of the blue? In front of other people?” Mingled feelings of desire and embarrassment shot through him at the thought. He always enjoyed giving Tony physical pleasure; the idea of doing so (albeit remotely) while Tony was surrounded by friends and colleagues was strangely thrilling. 

“Not all the way, sunshine. Just tease me a bit, give me something else to focus on during those interminable board meetings, or society galas.” The grin turned to an outright leer as he continued. “Thought we’d test it out a bit first, though. Give it a dry run, so to speak.” Tony sauntered over to a workbench and jumped up to sit on its surface. He spread his legs slightly and made a ‘go-ahead’ gesture. 

Steve pressed the button. Tony’s poker face was legendary; years of facing the press had honed his control over his expression to a razor edge, so Steve wasn’t surprised that Tony didn’t outwardly react. So he thumbed the wheel up a click or two. 

“Ooh, now, that’s nice,” Tony hummed, letting his eyes flutter shut for a moment as he shifted position slightly. “Gimme a little more.” 

Steve was only too happy to oblige, his own jeans growing a bit tight as he observed Tony’s response. Three more clicks, and Tony clutched the edge of the workbench as a throaty moan escaped his lips. “Oh god, yes.” He threw his head back, exposing the lines of his throat; Steve wanted nothing more in that moment than to mouth that smooth olive skin, leaving a mark to show the world who Tony Stark really belonged to. 

Tony gazed back at him from under heavy lids, lips curled in a near-obscene smirk. “I come up with the best ideas, don’t I, sweet cheeks?” He rolled his hips against the workbench and Steve couldn’t resist. He strode over to his beloved and swept him up into a bruising kiss, the hand holding the remote now on the back of his neck, the other lifting him up off the bench. Tony wrapped his arms and legs around him in turn, rutting slowly against Steve’s groin. The vibrations were strong enough for Steve to feel even through their clothing; he could just imagine how intense they were for Tony. But even with their close proximity and his super-hearing, he could barely hear the hum of the vibrator; it wouldn't be the sound of the toy giving them away. 

“Forgive me, Sir,” JARVIS interrupted, “but Director Fury has asked me to remind you and Captain Rogers that there is a briefing in Conference Room A113 at the top of the hour.” 

Tony sighed in frustration as he disentangled himself. “Got it. Thanks, J.” But then he brightened as he looked up at Steve. “ How about continuing the trial under field conditions?” 

\--------

After a short, cold shower and change of clothes, Steve sat down at the conference table, the remote control practically burning a hole in his pocket. He honestly wasn’t sure he could bring himself to actually use it. Bruce walked in, a mug of tea in one hand and a messy stack of papers in the other. He nodded a greeting before sitting across from Steve, spreading his work out across the table. 

Natasha and Clint were next, with Tony following Fury into the room at the top of the hour. He had changed from his normal workshop attire into a suit, which both surprised and pleased Steve. Admittedly, Tony looked good in anything he wore (including nothing at all), but Steve had a weakness for seeing his boyfriend all dolled up. 

“Can’t believe you’re actually here on time, Stark,” Fury commented. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss this meeting for the world, Your Directorship.” Tony glanced at Steve and raised an eyebrow slightly. He hadn’t given a yes or no answer earlier, but if this was something his beloved really wanted, he could do this. Steve nodded slightly in reply; the game was on. 

He waited until Fury had started with the bi-weekly threat assessment presentation before pressing the button on the remote. Tony jerked in his seat, then covered his reaction with a cough, sending Steve a brief, mock-outraged look. Steve quickly dialed the remote back to the lowest setting; he hadn’t intended to start things out quite that energetically. He left it alone until he noticed Tony rhythmically tapping his fingers. M-O-R-E. 

Steve rolled his eyes; as if everyone at the table wouldn’t have recognized Morse code. But he slid his hand back into his pocket and turned the wheel up two clicks. Tony tilted his head back slightly in a posture Steve recognized from their lovemaking; his own pulse raced in response. Natasha glanced between the two of them, and raised a perfectly-sculpted eyebrow. Steve ignored her unspoken question, focusing on Fury instead. 

As the presentation continued, Steve teased Tony by clicking the wheel up one or two notches, then back down at random. He was impressed at the amount of control Tony was able to maintain, with only the smallest of twitches betraying each change in intensity. Steve fought to keep his own arousal in check; he was enjoying the situation more than he’d anticipated. 

The round table discussion began with Natasha asking some in-depth follow up questions. Steve chipped in a few thoughts along the way, although he’d been quite distracted by the game he and Tony had been playing. It was just as well he’d changed into a pair of loose-fitting slacks; as it was, he was probably going to be the last person leaving the room. 

“You’re being awfully quiet today, Stark,” Fury commented with a mildly baffled expression.

“Thought you’d appreciate the respite,” Tony drawled in reply. “Although I do appreciate your guiding hand and deft touch at the wheel.” Tony shot a glance across the table as he said this, and Steve in turn struggled not to blush. “Any other words of wisdom to impart, or can we blow this pop stand? I do have other demands on my time.” 

“Fine. You’re all free to go.” Fury made an impatient wave toward Tony, who rose smoothly from his seat, buttoning his jacket as he stood. That explained the change in his outfit, as the suit jacket hung far enough down to conceal any physical evidence. Steve was fairly sure he hadn’t actually made Tony come -- he knew his lover’s physical responses too well for that -- but he was quite certain Tony was sporting a raging hard-on. And he wasn’t the only one. 

Natasha watched Tony leave the room, then turned to look at Steve. She shook her head slightly as she stood, but a tolerant smile played around her lips. At her reaction, Clint did a double take, looking at the door and then at Steve. “Wait a minute, was that...? Were you two...? Oh man... that takes balls, dude.” 

Steve did his best to maintain an innocent, confused expression as he replied, “What? You think I had something to do with Tony actually behaving himself during the meeting? I wish I could take the credit.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll receive every inch of credit you’re due, Steve.” Natasha replied, stressing the word ‘inch’ every so slightly. Clint stifled a snicker, and the two of them left the room. Bruce heaved a sigh as he gathered his papers and departed; apparently he'd figured out what was going on as well. 

“Captain, ” Fury said, as Steve, his own arousal finally flagging, stood up to leave.

“Sir?”

“While I admire both your and Stark’s ability to multitask, keep your foreplay the hell out of my conference room.” 

Steve’s cheeks burned dully as he replied, “Understood, sir.”


End file.
